U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,188 to Olson, entitled "Clean Up Device", (the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference) discloses a clean up device which includes a glove which is heat-sealed to the inside of a plastic bag. The plastic bag is used to pick up waste, and in particular animal excrement. This glove allows easy manipulation of the bag so that the excrement may be easily picked up. The glove prevents the bag from slipping around on the hand. Further, the outside of the bag has padded material mounted to the surface of the bag. This padding material helps absorb any moisture contained in the excrement so that the excrement does not slip around when the user is picking it up. Further, the padding serves as an insulator so that the user does not feel the texture or heat of the excrement.
The present invention is a further development of the device disclosed in the Olson '188 patent. The invention is particularly adapted for the clean up and disposal of hazardous, infectious and toxic wastes.